Silver Katana Compact
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=114638 |date = January 6, 2013 |link2 = |termin = June 4, 2014 |status = Canceled |color = Red }} The Silver Katana Compact is an treaty between Sengoku and Argent. It was announced on January 6, 2013. It was canceled by Sengoku on June 4, 2014. Silver Katana Compact Article 1: Friendship The memberships of Argent and Sengoku, as represented by the undersigned Governments agree that we are all best of friends. Fighting against each other, spying on each other or verbal-ling each other without first attempting to resolve issues in a civilised nature is a no-no and will result in the naughty corner. Article 2: Lendin' a hand to your mate The Governments of Argent and Sengoku agree to help each other out. This can be cash, diplomacy or even casualties. Article 3: Mateship The Governments of Argent and Sengoku agree to share knowledge about everything that may or may not be important to each other & that may or may not cause harm to ones eyes. We agree to protect each other from bullies and ponies. Especially that crazy old pony loving *&^% stat hugger, Ginger. Article 4: Having each others backs The Governments of Argent & Sengoku agree to cover each other’s backs. This includes sending guys with guns, guys in blowie-uppie things, guys in flying death-dealers, pointy things, and radioactive pointy things. We especially love helping with radioactive pointy things. So if the bad guys come for either of us, the other helps to blow them to little bits. Fun, huh!? Article 5: Blowing things up with friends, not the mentos & cola kind The Governments of Argent and Sengoku agree that destroying things is something that friends do together. Rain, hail, or shine, if one friend decides to blow something up, the other friend can choose whether to have fun and help or not. If the other doesn't want to help in the necessary destruction, they may provide assistance as outlined above. Article 6: Yosh The Governments of Argent and Sengoku will do all they can to ensure Yosh is kept locked in his cage, so that he may never leave again. Further, both friends will help Yosh make his nation fat again. Or keep him down, whatever makes us feel good Article 7: All good things can come to an end The Governments of Argent and Sengoku agree that sometimes even friends get out of touch. This treaty can be cancelled with 7 days notice, during which it will still be active. If either friend violates one or more of Articles 2,3 or 4 - the other may cancel the treaty immediately. Signed For Argent, *Foxchild - Emperor *Diomede - Regent *Lowsten - Minister of Foreign Affairs *iamthey - Minister of Finance *Otter - Minister of War *Omniscient1 - Minister of Internal Affairs *Deathman1212 - Minister at Large For Sengoku, *Autosave36 - Emperor of Sengoku *Rogal Dorn - Shogun of Sengoku *President S O - Daimyo of Foreign Affairs *spacecadet - Daimyo of Internal Affairs *hartfw - Daimyo of Development *dockingscheduled - Daimyo of Development *Gingervites - Daimyo of War Category:Defunct treaties of SengokuCategory:Argent